


Forgiveness

by adnarim97



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I got another sad idea and wrote it down bc im filth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adnarim97/pseuds/adnarim97
Summary: A short story about lost chances





	

'I like you' The words uttered were barely a whisper but I felt like I would be able to hear it for miles. The brown eyes infront of me were beginning to fill with tears 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry for liking you' His voice was breaking and his tall frame was hunched over, like an wild animal trying to make itself smaller. Why was he so sad? I couldn't understand why his tears wouldn't stop streaming. A confession shouldn't be made with tears in your eyes, didn't he know? 'I liked you for so long' his words were streaming out from his wet lips like a waterfall. 'I should have told you before, I'm sorry, forgive me' A smile was forming on my face, as I reached out to his shaking figure.  
'There is nothing to apologize for' I reassured. Yet his crying would not stop. His pleade for forgiveness would not seethe. So instead I sat with him, and told him my honest feelings. How I'd grown to love him as more than a friend after their many years of knowing each other. How scared I was of rejection and how much I had been longing to hold him. 

 

We sat there for long, until finally his quiet sobs slowly died and he once again managed to stand up. He stood for a while longer, his red eyes observing my written name carved into the stone. The flowers he left by my side were yellow tulips, which reminded me much of him. 

If there was anyone who should be sorry of us two it should be me. I had been a coward up until the day I died, and now I linger on this side watching over you. I found out my old fear had only held me back, and it's bittersweet how I now know you felt the same for me. The real tragedy was that I didn't take a chance. I didn't let you know. And now it's too late, you can no longer see or hear me. I'm sorry for leaving you in the dark without answers. I'm sorry for being a coward, I'm sorry for being the coward who loves you.


End file.
